mic_mac_is_the_new_godfandomcom-20200214-history
CROB discord server history
The CROB discord server was made on 11/20/2019, it is truly a blessing that Mic Mac has given us. "ThIs iS gOiNG dOwN In tHe CROB dIsCoRd SeRvEr hIsToRy" - user Chaowos Things that happened so far The First Mistake Even though everyone was meant to have a 10-minute lockout on posting in the server, a bunch of people didn't, so as soon as Mic Mac opened it up everyone was screaming. It was great. Love, Denzelle. The Warm Welcome Within one hour of opening the server, somebody posted racist memes. They got banned immediately. Love, Denzelle. The Ping Spam On the first day of the server, a user spammed pings on several other random users. Shortly after, said user left. The Hunger Games/Mic Macalypse While talking about the Hunger Games, a user by the name of Kiwano suggested a Hunger Games Simulator, filled with nothing but Mic Macs. Another discord user, nub teh idk, obliged and added himself and Gingerbrave to spice it up. Predictably, a Mic Mac won, so Nub decided to ask for more non-Mic Mac participants. Users Hoya, Zhen, and JulieMine requested entry, yet a Mic Mac won it again. The chat soon gained traction, and more people joined. User's Vibe Check! and Rogue steal my kidneys please joined the roster. Predictably, our lord Mic Mac had won again. The next round, Halmuur, and DJ Grooves joined in. Mic Mac still won. More and more people decided to try and fight him, including fictional characters such as Scout and Ricardo Milos. They still lost. Eventually, nub expanded the roster into 48 tributes. Lyrica Discord user Dino-Sour Cookie got bored and suggested the game lyrica, in which users continue each other's song lyrics (e.g. Revenge). However, the users were unable to agree on a song, resulting in them choosing to type out whatever song they wanted. In short, barely anyone worked together and so the entire debacle was unsuccessful. The Meme Revolution Discord user emeruga started the revolution by sending out a screen-capped image. This leads to users like MukuCosy, susmobile to also send out various images. As more and more users joined in to send memes, it was decided to split the #off_topic channel into two: #off_topic_discussion, where users are not permitted to send images, and #off_topic_media, for all their dastardly imagery needs. The Boomer War Discord user Teruki Hanazawa sent a screenshot of a conversation between them and MukuCosy, in which they called MukuCosy a boomer. MukuCosy then got furious about it. Other users then starting hating on boomers as well, thus forming the zoomer cult. The Formation of the Support Joe Cult It all started with discord user TabbyGirl472_ telling everyone not to ask who Joe is. Other users, of course, asked who Joe was, but the user surlethell then asked the real question: "how's joe?". User Chaowos quickly replied: "Joe is sad because people are mean", thus earning more support and care for Joe, and so like with many things on this discord, formed into a cult. THE FLEX User Grapefruit Cookie sent a screenshot of their maxed-out citrus squad cookies, starting the flex war. Challengers sent screenshots of their own oven break accounts in order to get one over the other. More info on its separate wiki page. Slow-mode disabled self-explanatory, users are going feral, send help. #Off_topic channels' inactivity There's a sudden change of tone within the #off_topic channels. Once was chaos, now become more peaceful and quiet. Although, there was an attempt at reviving those channels. So this phase might be short-lived. AI draws cookies Discord user Chaowos sent a series of pictures of the cookies but they are repainted with the ai function in ibispaint. It was very cursed. FEAR APPLE OH GOD APPLE IS KILLING EVERYONE SEND HELP- The food revolution The off-topic discussion channel got taken over by food-related discussion, many users started talking about weird food, user ratman sent out many weird foods to traumatize everyone. Then we started talking about cannibalism for some reason, then drinking, and finally, user DokiNabi explaining Japanese number wordplay while user *scream in screams* list off unnerving and unhygienic scenarios, scarring other users. Just another normal day on the server. The short death of the server All the channels except general are quiet. I kinda miss the chaos tbh Cookie Run Draw Together User Pharaoh Cookie suggested the server to do a cool collab in whiteboard, then hosted the first ever whiteboard collab in the server. 3 days later, user halmuur hosted a fun cr whiteboard, but someone pressed erase so user meldoy hosted another, and another, but this time, there are more screenshots and users participating. Everything crashed in the end. More info in it's separate page. Skribbl.io?!?! After all the whiteboards have crashed, user cherry heart tried to find another drawing thing, user E-girl quickly suggested skribbl.io. User cherry heart tried to make all the words custom words (so it can be CROB related) but skribbl.io just ignored the setting and went with normal words. We ended up trying to relate CROB stuff into our art. Photos are in it's separate page. Cookie run kahoot wip because i have no idea what happened "ricecock",it was chaos ASMR event An ordinary day in the discord server, while users are talking about ships, a user named Witch said "salt is proud of you asmr" then other users also started putting asmr in their sentences, such as: "VORING MICMAC COOKIE ASMR" and "ASMR roguefort escapes the popo while knocking gems unconcious". More and more users joined this trend, resulting in over 70 pages of asmr quotes. This trend is still popular in the server nowdays. Cursed cookie run comics USERS ARE SENDING CURSED COMICS HELP Cursed bald cookies It was another normal day in the official CROB discord server, until two users found out that the newly released prophet cookie is bald. Thus started the conversation of bald yogurt because of that one sprite. Then user imonsomedumbshh started sendind out texts relating to bald cookies at an alarming rate, other users joining in. Then, the ovenbreak channel went feral. So feral that Dynobot took off their wig and told them to continue in off topic. Then, users started talking about bald roguefort cookie, it was not long before user imonsomedumbshh stared making bald edits really quickly. In the end, ai draw cookies,bald cults, as well as the cookie hunger games and bald edits flooded the chat. Help. (edit: shortly after that event, user imonsomedumbshh sent out a foot fetish art piece that I won't go in detail about, shocking the entire server and now I have to type this passage. I really want to bleach my eyes.) Super crown cookies event It all started when user rose tried to stop the bald edits with an edit of a super crown on cinnamon cookie, then, more and more super crown edits were made, dominating in the off topic channel. The #update_feedback channel's disappearance It was just another day in the CROB discord server, off_topic_media being chaotic as always, it wasn't a very long time until users noticed the update feedback channel changed catagories. Turns out, our lovely mod Denzelle dragged it by accident, and the ovenbreak channel continues to be wholesome. OH MY GOD SOMEONE PINGED MIC MAC Turns out, user imonsomedumbshh isn't done being feral and pinged our lord and savior mic mac. The entire channel went into panic mode even though said ping was deleted. Roguefort and Walnut's emoji story More info in it's own page RASPBERRY AND ROSE COOKIE ARE HOT- Devsis revealed the new cookies that are coming to the game, and users started screaming in chat about how beautiful the designs are. Many users decided to change their pfp into Rose or Raspberry Mouse because of how beautiful they are justin bieber yummy cookie Just like any normal server all users were talking about different topics at the same time until someone posted a screenshot with a mysterious cookie shown in the Cookie Kingdom trailer, user pb&j sammy :) then sent out the following words which changed the whole chat: justin bieber yummy cookie. Said users asked our mod mom Denzelle about it, which she quickly said no, resulting in some users sighing in relief (like user Chaowos sighed in relief because she doesn't have to make a page for that) Later there was a poll and an article for said topic, and that is why I'm sitting in front of my laptop at 4 am typing this. 6 Hour Cooldown Disaster When the server became too chaotic that a punishment had to be made.Mod Denzelle putted a 6 hour cooldown in the off topic media channel to stop the insanity. Although, it was later found out that it was an experiment to see if they would be demoted if they put the said cooldown. This cause the members to be upset over this. Toothy Cookies??? wip